forgottenrealmsfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Kozakura
So, being as there's nothing here, and I'm currently involved in a personal project to create some setting updates for the Kara-Tur nations, I thought I'd put up a beginning. It's not much, but I'll add to it over the next few days. --Feegle 13:48, 18 September 2008 (UTC) You go girl/boy Hurtzbad 10:20, 19 September 2008 (UTC) I'm not sure where the footnotes in this article belong. If someone would be so kind as to place the markers in, I'd be more than happy to fill in the source material. While I'm at it, I'll ask about the policy on graphics. I have a map of Kozakura that I "made" after cleaning up a scan of the map in the OA boxed set. Is it okay to use that here, or are there copyright issues? --Feegle 21:12, 21 September 2008 (UTC) :There are indeed copyright problems with what you suggest. It's precisely why I haven't uploaded 'my' map of Tsukishima. It's perfectly legal to make a map based on another image, as long as it's all your own work but if you're using images from published material without permission in this instance...we can't validate it as fair use. Can you draw though? I'd love to see some images made by users. I'm going to try my hand at redrawing Tsukishima one day. hashtalk 00:42, 22 September 2008 After I posted that, I was poking around and I saw the Cormyr page and the map therein. That's just a scan of a 2nd ed. map from the boxed set. Does that mean copyright isn't a problem after all? (The only change I made to the OA map scan was to make the labels legible again.) Can I post as long as I credit the source? Doesn't look like the OA Box Set is available as a free download, but neither is the Realms 2nd ed. Box set. --Feegle 00:55, 22 September 2008 (UTC) :Unfortunately people do come along and upload copyrighted images. We usually jump on these in the vast majority of cases and get rid of them, but thanks for pointing the one on the Cormyr article out. Fw190a8 20:48, 23 September 2008 (UTC) Inspiration Inspired by Japan (source) David Latapie (✒ | ) Kozakuran Timeline I found a convergence with the DR timeline in the Grand History of the Realms on page 58. -73 DR is listed as when the Ascension of Mori to emperor occurred, which is well noted as Year 1 in Kozakuran calendar. Considering we now have multiple editions corroborating, I propose we go forward with the DR+73 as the official dating system. What do you guys think?--Eli the Tanner (talk) 22:55, February 24, 2014 (UTC) :I am not an expert on Korakura... actually, I just know it was an okay Spellfire card from the game (only attacked by flyers or swimmers)... overall, your data sounds good to me :) - Darkwynters (talk) 00:05, February 25, 2014 (UTC) ::Looks like this issue was never resolved. I propose we do so now. -hashtalk 09:32, July 17, 2014 (UTC)